


No Starlight with Second Meetings

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bar lights, Dark Magic, Demon!Anti, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Red writes, Sequal, Whiskey - Freeform, bar au, death angel!Anti, first part linked at beginning notes, human!mark, regular!mark, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Sequal ta ‘Poor Lights and Conversations.’Anti’s back again, and Mark just can’t help himself from staring at this breathtaking creature in front of him......that is, until Felix whacks him with a towel.





	No Starlight with Second Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ First part here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779780
> 
>  
> 
> So! The first part of this actually got fanart! I was so surprised! Special thank you ta Antimarks on tumblr for the fanart, Which you all can see here: https://antimarks.tumblr.com/image/171816140006

 

Red~

  
The next time Anti came in, he was still mysterious as ever. He had his usual black cloak around him- Mark had to question where exactly Anti kept his wings though.

  
Mark had just served a table their drinks, before going back too the bar. He hopped up on a stool, leaning an elbow on the bar. Felix was on the other side, talking to a regular. Mark didn’t even notice when he began staring-

  
The death angel- Mark just wasn’t sure what to do with himself when they came in. Everyone stayed decently quiet, talking only to the people close by to them. Everyone had goosebumps, and sat stiff. Mark however- he just couldn’t help but daydream...

  
What kind of hobbies did they have? Would they be stereotypical and like things involving death? Or maybe they liked other things. Even though they looked almost lanky- Mark could help but to wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped up in their arms. Laying his head on their chest... laughing at stupid jokes ... them drawing circles on his skin while they just relaxed...

  
Mark quickly looked down with a blush on his face. His mind starting to wander into a dangerous territory. Hands tightly gripping his hips, bite marks on his neck... getting the other to moan his name while he-

  
Mark jumped when he got hit with a towel. Felix was right beside him, eyebrows raised, “Would you like to explain why you aren’t over there, trying to get his number and or his home address?”

  
Mark gaped, stuttering out random sounds while he tried to come up with an answer- before simply blushing. He looked back over with a sigh, “Just look at him Fe..”

  
“‘Oh just look at him Fe,’” Felix mocked, his voice going higher pitched and girl-ish. “Look at one of the most powerful souls around here and gush with me about how wonderful and dreeaaaamy I find him, Fe.”

  
Mark ignored him in favor of staring, only for his blush to turn even brighter when- _oh gosh_ \- Anti was staring right at him. Mark’s eyes widened, before Anti pointed at him, before pointing at the side of the booth opposite too himself. Mark gulped, but nodded nonetheless.

  
“Busted,” Felix hummed, handing him a glass and a half bottle of whiskey.

  
Mark bit his lip as he took them, going over too the table and setting them down, before sitting down himself.

  
“Cat got your tongue or something?” The death angel asked, pouting a half glass. For a moment Mark thought he was actually going to use it- before it got slid over too him. Anti took a swig straight out of the bottle.

  
“Y-you’re supposed- to drink out of a glass. Drinking out of the bottle is unsanitary,” Mark scratched the back of his neck. He doubted telling the other would really make that much of a difference in this case, but he could at least try.

  
Anti gave him a harsh, deadpanned look, “Do you honestly think I give a fuck?”

  
Mark immediately shook his head no. Anti sighed, agitated, “You were staring again.”

  
“It’s not my fault you’re beautiful-“ Mark said, a bit of spite to his tone. He was blushing madly- but he was also unhappy about getting caught.

  
Anti blinked a couple times, “Not my fault either.”

  
The bartender ended up crossing his arms, looking down at the table. Anti chuckled and shook his head, “Pouting now, are we?”

  
Before Mark could answer, the employee room bell rang. Mark looked over to see a coworker enter, “I- uh- I’ll see ya next time.”

  
Anti seemed a bit surprised by this, but simply nodded. Mark got up and went too the back. On the way, Felix shook his head at him, mouthing the word, ‘Shame,’ at him.

  
When Mark got back too the employee room he sighed, resting his head on the wall. What was he thinking- he called the other beautiful- oh gosh. Mark groaned in his hands, before tossing his apron in his locker, and slamming it shut.

  
He played with his keys as he went out too the back alley. Of course the employee door led into a dark alley. How else would they have designed it?

  
Mark wrapped his coat a bit tighter around himself, sighing out a breath, only to see it in the air. The air had a nice bite to it, hitting him right in the face as soon as he stepped out. It was the kind of cold that punches you right in the back of the throat when you breathe in.

  
He stepped down, jumping off the last step. With this weather, he was surprised there wasn’t the least bit of snow. He looked up, seeing the bricks of the large buildings around him, before seeing the sky.

  
Looking at things like this always made him feel so small. He was only one soul- one human. There were creatures who could do far more and far better things than he could. Yet here he was, standing outside in the cold, staring at a almost starless sky.

  
Times like these made him wonder why he ever came here. Here he was in LA, apparently one of the most supernatural populated areas, a bartender. He was a human raised in Ohio- yet here he was. “Out in Ohio you can see the stars,” Mark mumbled.

  
“Well I would hope so.”

  
Mark swore his spirit just about jumped out of his skin. He was about to fall backwards onto the steps, only for a arm to catch him around the waist.

  
He took a few deep breaths, haven been prepared to fall, only to open his eyes to one of the prettiest faces he’s ever seen. Mark gaped for a second, before scrambling, realizing his hands were on the others chest.

  
The death angel gave him a few seconds before letting go, only holding the others arm as Mark stuttered out apologies. Once Mark got balanced, he let go.

  
Anti did laugh a little, “I’ve heard of creatures stuttering, but I’m not sure if falling over at the sight of someone they find appealing is a normality.”

  
Mark shook his head, “N-No! It’s not!”

  
Anti waited a second for Mark to collect his thoughts before asking the question, “Did you mean it?”

  
“What?”

  
“What you said. Do you truly believe I’m ‘beautiful’ as you put it,” Anti asked, his tone neutral.

  
Mark took a second, before nodding vigorously, “Uh- yes mr.demon-death angel- si-.”

  
“Anti. My names Anti,” The death angel- Anti- reminded. Mark nodded again, “Yea- yes! I know- I just didn’t want to disrespect you or your high-ness- or not high-ness but mph!”

  
Mark was cut off when the angel pulled him just a bit closer, leaning forward and up a little, catching his lips.

  
It was a short kiss- just a few seconds, and just long enough for Mark to get the distinct taste of whiskey, before Anti pulled away, “Would you quit rambling like a fool already?”

  
Mark stayed quiet, and simply nodded. Anti gave him a bit of a sarcastic smile- (even though it wasn’t a real smile, Mark’s heart couldn’t help but to flutter,) and patted his cheek, “Cya later Mark.”

  
With that, Anti pulled up the hood of his cloak and walked away and out of the alley. Mark watched after him, before bringing one of his hands up too his lips, feeling, before whispering, “I- will do.”


End file.
